


it's about time.

by candidshot



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can honestly vouch for myself when I say this: I'd no intention of liking even a toenail on you".</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's about time.

“I can honestly vouch for myself when I say this: 

“I’d no intention of liking even a toenail on you. But love is blind and I’m stupid so Yes! That just about sums up why I’m standing in your doorway in my bare pajama with more holes than a fishing net”.

“Yes, that I can imagine, Love,” Klaus remarks in-between snickering, “but your choice of evening wear… now that, not in a thousand years would I see that coming”.

“I-I hate you!”, she stammers, “I mean, I still don’t know if I truly, properly like you. This may all very well be a ridiculously huge and poor judgment on my part. But for the life of me, I can’t think of anything but being with you and having you kiss me and spoil me with foot massages and Sunday morning coffee. I mean, that’s weird, isn’t it?”

“Yes. Very odd, indeed. I can’t imagine any of this to be the slightest jittery of love. I mean, you can’t possibly be in love with me, can you?”

“But I do love you. I must, I must be in love with you, no? This madness in me that has me not knowing my left from my right and has me constantly daydreaming about how the temperature of your lips must feel on my neck and collarbones – for goodness sake I must truly be going mad. How can I love you this much and yearn for you this badly when I absolutely, honestly had no intention to--- I’m supposed to hate you for pete’s sake! So how could it possibly be love? Unless it’s witchcraft. Did you work voodoo on me, you swindler?”

“No guiltier than you are, Dear. And my apology for my impatience but could you stop blabbering. I need to kiss you. Finally”. 

“You’re talking as though you knew this day would come”. 

“But of course. I know you love me. I know you always have. But you and I started out as a bitter story, so call me conceited when I say, I’ve just been here waiting out your stubbornness and my misery, biding my time until this moment. Though, I’ll admit this isn’t quite how I’d imagined it”. 

“And just how did you imagine it?” 

“Let’s see… something more like out of the classics on a black and white screen. Not with you wearing a fishing net – your words”. 

Caroline chuckles and relaxes her breathing, glad to feel her nervousness weakening, “well sorry to ruin your classic daydream”.

“Caroline, come closer. I’m going to kiss you mercilessly for keeping me in wait this long”. 

“…Okay. But you should know that before coming over here I was wallowing in the company of onion pretzel, so my breath may be a bit… you know”.

Klaus laughs and pulls her in just enough to still peep into her eyes as if wanting to see, wanting to make sure that it’s okay, that it’s really okay to claim what he’d always desired – a slice of happiness in Caroline’s embrace.

“My whole body is shaking", he admits in a whisper by her right ear, "that’s how much I love you and fear you, Caroline". 

“You can’t be worse off than me”, she replies, “my lips are trembling”. 

Filling the gap between them, he closes his eyes in reverence, leans over and curls his tongue out to reach and touch the side of her mouth. He’s like the blind using a braille as he very slowly traces her lips with a light kiss… kisses that drop curiously and still a bit hesitantly. Every peck impressed upon her lips gives the impression as if he's measuring up their long awaited reality.

He then cracks his eyes open, “I’m going to really kiss you now, Caroline. I’m going to burden yet free you with all the love I’ve got”.

But before he could lower his head to seal the deal, she charges up on him with all weight tipping on her toes, and oh-so-very-sweetly and ravishingly she kisses him.

“You’re still not in charge,” she teases.

“And you taste like onions”, he grins.

★*☆♪

~it's about time  
klaus x caroline


End file.
